


A Visitor for Tea

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [21]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Yaz had been hoping it was the Doctor at her door, even if she hadn't been expecting her
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859224
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	A Visitor for Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month Day 21- Family. Maybe ish

The Doctor still wasn’t back. Yaz had no idea where she’d gone. She was hoping it was her knocking on her front door though.

It wasn’t.

“Yasmin Khan?” the woman asked. “I’m Rani Chandra. I’m a friend of the Doctor’s.”

“Have you seen her?”

“Not for at least two lives by the sounds of it. Actually, I came to talk to you.”

“Sure,” Yaz said. “Come in. Tea?”

“Thank you,” Rani said. “There were Judoon in Gloucester recently.”

“We dealt with that. You’ve met them before?”

“A few times. The first time Martha met the Doctor the Judoon took the hospital she was working in to the moon.”

“How did you meet her?”

“My old neighbour, Sarah Jane, she used to travel with the Doctor a long time ago for her and even longer for them when I met him. We used to solve mysteries and proect the Earth, Sarah Jane, Luke, Clyde, and me, sometimes Maria, later Sky. And that’s what we do. All of us. The Earth is always in danger, and we look after it, because we know the universe is so much bigger than anyone can imagine. The Doctor likes Earth. They’ve had so many companions from here. Martha and Mickey, Jo, Dorothy, Ian and Barbara, Bill, Jack, Tegan, Wilf, the Doctor has touched so many lives. And they don’t like goodbyes. But they have so many friends here.”

“She’s incredible.”

“Yes. And Jack says he thinks she needs help, so we came to offer it.”


End file.
